north_east_football_associationfandomcom-20200214-history
2013-14 Scottish Secondary Cup
|- | |- | style="text-align:center;"| |} Competition Round 1 *Danestone Town 4-2 Kingswell FC *Midmar AFC 1-0 Blackburn United *FC Tarves 0-2 Fyvie Town *Newburgh AFC 5-0 Deeside United *Methlick Town 1-0 Methlick United *Stuartfield 1-3 St Fergus FC *Sandhaven 2-1 FC Crimmond *Auchnagatt 3-2 Longside Town *Cuminestown Rovers 0-2 Cove United Round 2 *Danestone Town 3-1 Midmar AFC *Fyvie Town 2-1 Newburgh AFC *Methlick Town 0-2 St Fergus FC *Sandhaven 1-4 Auchnagatt *Cove United 1-2 Oldmeldrum AFC *Peterhead Town 2-1 Peterculter Town *Newmachar Town 5-0 Balmedie United *Torphins Town AFC 3-0 East Portsoy United *Strichen 0-1 Fraserbrugh United *Woodside Rovers 2-1 Bridge O' Don AFC *Monymusk Town 4-3 Premnay AFC Round 3 *Danestone Town 2-1 Fyvie Town *St Fergus FC 2-1 Auchnagatt *Oldmeldrum AFC 3-0 Peterhead Town *Newmachar Town 2-1 Torphins Town AFC *Fraserbrugh United 4-1 Woodside Rovers *Monymusk Town 0-2 Dyce *Kemnay AFC 2-1 Huntly United *Torphins 4-0 Ellon Town *Mintlaw AFC 4-3 Portlethen United *Macduff Albion 0-2 New Pitsligo AFC *Laurencekirk 0-5 Kintore Rovers *Banchory 9-0 Alaran Town Round 4 *Danestone Town 1-2 St Fergus FC *Oldmeldrum AFC 2-0 Newmachar Town *Fraserbrugh United 0-4 Dyce *Kemnay AFC 3-0 Torphins *Mintlaw AFC 1-3 New Pitsligo AFC *Kintore Rovers 2-0 Banchory *AFC Huntly 1-5 Keig Rovers *East Elgin 3-0 Dons United *Alford FC 2-1 Lewis FC *Midmar FC 0-1 Inverurie Town *Tully Athletic 4-0 Insch Town *Cults AFC 1-3 Sporting Premnay *Lumsden Albion 2-1 Echt Rangers *Inverurie United 1-0 Braehead *Dunecht FC 2-0 Albion AFC Round 5 *St Fergus FC 1-0 Oldmeldrum AFC *Dyce 2-0 Kemnay AFC *New Pitsligo AFC 1-0 Kintore Rovers *Keig Rovers 4-2 East Elgin *Alford FC 4-0 Inverurie Town *Tully Athletic 1-0 Sporting Premnay *Lumsden Albion 3-2 Inverurie United *Dunecht FC 1-4 Alford Athletic *Cults United 0-2 Deeside *East Highlands United 0-6 East Stonehaven *Echt 1-2 Kemnay Albion *Inverurie 1-2 Peterhead *Strathdon 0-5 Turriff Thistle *Westhill 3-0 NA Round 6 *St Fergus FC 2-1 Dyce *New Pitsligo AFC 1-4 Keig Rovers *Alford FC 0-1 Tully Athletic *Lumsden Albion 0-5 Alford Athletic *Deeside 1-0 East Stonehaven *Kemnay Albion 1-0 Peterhead *Turriff Thistle 2-0 Westhill Quarterfinals *St Fergus FC 1-2 Keig Rovers *Tully Athletic 3-2 Alford Athletic *Deeside 2-2P Kemnay Albion *Turriff Thistle 3-0 NA Semifinals *Keig Rovers 1-2 Tully Athletic *Kemnay Albion 4-2 Turriff Thistle Final *Tully Athletic1 5-5P 3 Kemnay Albion Teams Of The Tournament St Fergus FC St Fergus FC the longest running side in the tournament play in the North East Conference Premier, the lowest league in the competition this year, where they face Stuartfield where they won 3-1 away. St Fergus form continued with a 2-0 win over Methlick Town and a 2-1 win over strong side Auchnagatt. St Fergus FC were lucky as instead playing a North East Championship side they played fellow North East Conference Premier team Danestone Town where they won 2-1 away. St Fergus then played their first professional side Oldmeldrum AFC but got a lucky 1-0 win at home. With that win St Fergus played Dyce at home in Round 6, and St Fergus knew if they won they would have a place in the quarterfinals, and with there high confidence got a amazing win 2-1 against Dyce. St Fergus finally fell when playing against North East Championship side Keig Rovers in a 2-1 home defeat. With that lose concluded the St Fergus FC story, and boy was it a tale.